A Morning At The Library
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: Hermione leaves her book in the library. On returning for it,who should she find holding it but...Draco Malfoy? Can anyone say 'Trouble?...No...? How about 'Unresolved Sexual Tension'...? Dramione HGDM DHr


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. :)  
Enjoy ;)

Hermione yawned and clambered sleepily out of bed. It was a Saturday so in place of the usual Hogwarts robes she pulled on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting top with a low cut neck. Her wavy brown hair fell loosely down to her shoulders and with a flick of her wand had applied some make-up. Satisfied with the results she made her way down to breakfast. Figuring Ron and Harry wouldn't be down for a good few hours yet, she didn't bother waiting.

After breakfast she made her way to the library, she had homework to finish, and as Head Girl she had to set an example, after all. Besides, if she finished it today she could relax tomorrow. She monotonously made her way through potions essays, transfiguration essays, charms essays and more. She finally finished just before lunch and went to ditch her stuff in her dorm.

"Oh for gods sake!" she muttered, annoyed, when she reached her trunk; she realised she had left her book in the library. She sighed and made her way to the library for the second time that day.

When she reached the table where she had been working she found Draco Malfoy there, his completed Potions essay lying next to him, Hermione's book in his hands, and the Head Boy badge pinned to his robes.

"Malfoy, do you think you could possibly return my book?" Hermione enquired coldly.

"I don't think so Granger." He drawled, leaning back casually in his chair, the book still in his hands.

"Malfoy give me my book." Hermione repeated acidly.

"No," said Malfoy, standing up so Hermione had to tilt her head back to be able to look him in the eye. Hermione reached out to take the book but Draco placed it on the table behind him, so Hermione had to step forwards and reach around him to try and grab it. The pair froze as they realised, too late, that they were now only separated by a few millimetres of air, their breath ghosting across each others lips.

There was a second then, when their eyes met, and all they could hear was the beating of their hearts, all they could feel was the warmth coming from the other's body, and all they could think was how beautiful and handsome the other looked. Then their lips came crashing together passionately, and fingers were running through hair and winding round waists to pull them as close together as possible. Draco took a few steps forwards, pushing Hermione up against a bookcase. Hermione gasped as she felt the shelves pressing deliciously against her back. Draco took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her mouth, which he found was warm and sweet. Hermione kissed him back teasingly, nibbling on his lower lip and grazing her teeth along his tongue. Draco had two hands against the bookcase, one either side of Hermione, and he moved one down to her hip, pressing himself up against her. Hermione lifted one knee, dragging her foot up the back of Draco's leg. He moved his hand from her hip down to her knee to keep it there, and slowly trailed his lips down her neck, leaving gentle kisses as he went. When he reached her collarbone he bit down on it gently before sucking on it and teasing it with his tongue. Hermione arched her back towards Draco, breathing in sharply. He smiled and let the tip of his tongue slowly trace a line up her neck, along her jawbone and along her bottom lip, before finally pressing his lips to hers.

Madam Pince, standing at her desk, reached for the brass bell, then rang it to signal that it was time for the library to close. Draco and Hermione broke apart, startled, in their secluded corner. Draco smirked at Hermione and was surprised to see her return his with a Slytherin smirk that far surpassed his own. He grabbed her hand and they ran along the secret passageway that led from the library to the Heads' dorms.

The book lay forgotten on the table.


End file.
